Mobile communication devices have become wide spread in the United States and have expanded their services far beyond simple voice communications. Mobile communication devices have become relatively powerful computing platforms in their own right, and users execute a variety of applications on their mobile communication devices. These mobile applications can include games, navigation tools, social networking clients, special interest news, shopping applications, and others.